First Love
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: From today one, Miya's just a friend. From today on, you won't call him by his name, and you won't walk by his side. From today on, you won't call his phone with no reason. From today on he's just a friend. So please, don't go further away. You're okay with not being special; you're okay with just watching from afar. As long as you're just friends. Warning: Japanese Names!


"_I'm sorry, but let's return to being just friends, okay?"_

_Miya suddenly said, and your legs suddenly begin to shake. This is a joke right? He doesn't mean this right?_

"_It's just that we don't…click, you know?" He said embarrassedly not meeting her eyes as he looked down and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand while his right was in his jeans pocket. "You're a great person, I'm sure you will find someone better than me soon."_

Where can you find somebody better than Miya? He was perfect, gentle, caring, and understanding. You thought you understood everything about him from his nervousness to his shyness, to his awkwardness on the phone. There was one thing about him you didn't understand about him though, and it was the fact he no longer loved you. You thought you would be forever with him.

You wonder what caused your breakup. You watch him as he enter Luminasia, your store, a girl on his hand. You were happy he visited, despite the fact he brought a girl with him; his visits were less frequent after the break-up and it hurt her terribly to lose your lover as well as your best friend. So you force a smile on your face and welcome them.

Miya's a friend, starting from today.

You will not call him without a reason anymore, you won't call his name anymore, and you won't walk by his side anymore as he walks you back from a contest.

You silently hoped that he will not go further away from you, because now that he's a friend, the place where he can be happy will not be visited by you and him, together, so you want to be able to see him at least from nearby, the smile you love so much on his face.

**(O)/(O)/(O)**

You stare at the text message, and despite its horrifying content, you couldn't bring yourself to feel anything but the dreadful numbness. You weren't surprised; once Rai casually managed to Miya's new girlfriend that he made a mistake by dumping you for her. Rio went out of her way to make sure Miya didn't visit you at all.

You didn't hate Rai for that; she didn't mean anything bad by her comment. She was just bitter because Miya broke her best friend's, your heart.

_To: Yuuki Origami_

_From: Miya_

_Sorry Yuuki, I can't come with you to the World Queen Contest. Rio and I are going to have dinner. Be careful as you walk back home._

As pathetic as it sounds, you still remember the time he used to end his messages with a heart. You handed Rai the World Queen trophy and smiled tiredly.

"You take it to the store today, okay? I…am tired. I will go home and sleep."

Rai looked like she wanted to say something but didn't, and Aki quickly asked you: "Do you want me to walk you back home?"

"No, I'll be fine. Goodnight and have a safe journey back home."

You waved, forcing a smile on your face as you walked away toward your apartment. It was an especially cold night and you remember a time when you used to share Miya's jacket with him. Uncaringly you stared at the Pedestrian crossing signal, and when it turned green you began to walk, once you cross this road you will be home and you will delve into your bed's soft sheets and cry yourself to sleep. You're four months along, and you're careful about what you wear. Today's competition will most likely be the last you will participate in before you pack up and leave to go back to your mother in Osaka in a week; you will begin showing in few weeks so you can't take the risk. Suddenly you hear honking, and car lights blind you momentarily. Ah so this is how you will die, from inside the sea of numbness you smile sadly. You didn't like to live but you wanted your baby to live.

"Careful!" A man's shout broke your line of thinking. Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled you and you avoided the danger of being snapped by the truck. You look up and you see a pair of familiar brown eyes. God he looked a lot like Miya.

"Yukio." You whisper your older brother's name and he hugs you. You suddenly realize that your hair was growing damp by his tears.

"I'm sorry," You hear him whisper, and suddenly you were crying too as you surrendered into your brother's embrace. "I should have protected you."

**(O)/(O)/(O)**

You stared at Miya, forcing yourself to meet his stare and not turn away from it. He stared at you miserably, and you noted with a bit of surprise that the picture you took with him on your first date was still on his desk, despite the fact his girlfriend was sitting behind you.

"Are you sure you want to quit? If this is about me then I will leave you alone; I won't even show you my face in Luminasia."

"No it's not about you. My family is very old, Miya." You relished in saying his name; how naturally it flowed from your mouth. You felt Rio's glare because you called him by his given name, but you ignored it. You deserve some happiness before you leave Miya's side forever.

"My father's dead, and my mother needs someone who can take over the family business, and until my brother finishes his studies and graduate as a doctor I will take over the family business. Unfortunately there is too much work to be done so I have to move back in with my mother."

You hear Rio snicker. She probably thought you were a loser because you were moving back with your mother. You hated her type of people, people who couldn't love their parents. While you had your fair share of fallouts with your parents, you still loved them very dearly, even when they insulted you in anger.

"Today will be my last day in work; I will be boarding the plane to Osaka this evening." You said before you turn around, sparing your first and last love one last glance before you walked out. "I will no longer work for you from tomorrow, and that's all what I wanted to tell you."

You closed the door to your ex-boyfriend's office and lean against the door, trying to hold back your tears as you leaned against the door, not moving even when the disgusting sound of sloppy kisses reached your ears. He never kissed you like that: wild, free and uncaring. A tray filled with mint candies was suddenly placed under her nose. She looked up and saw Yukiji, Miya's butler, staring at her with a warm, grandfatherly gaze.

"Thank you." You whispered, as you took the candy and placed it in your mouth, enjoying the fresh, cool, tingly taste that made you feel like you placed an ice-cube on your tongue. "I've been craving these for a while now."

"I see." Yukiji said as he patted your shoulders and helped you stand straight. "How far along are you?"

You tense when you heard him ask that. "How did you know?" You questioned, fear rising up your stomach. Was he going to tell Miya? Was your unborn baby going to be torn away from your side once you give birth to it?

"I saw you leave the hospital with a file in your hand that was labeled 'Ultrasound', and you craving mint candies confirmed my suspicion; you crave the same candy as Miya's mother and grandmother craved when they were pregnant."

You were shocked; you craved the same thing as Miya's mother and grandmother craved? Well, it would seem her baby was going to have a similar taste with their father.

"Don't tell Miya, please?" You beg quietly, not wanting for your baby to be taken away from you.

"I won't. So, how far are you?"

"Four months and one week."

You replied as you left the mansion for the last time.

**(O)/(O)/(O)**

**6 Years Later:**

"Mai, Mori, it's time for bath!"

You call out, hoping to catch your twins' attention as they played with your brother, Yukio, hide and seek. He has recently finished his studies and now was the official leader of the Origami family, taking over your duties and leaving you with nothing to do but care for your children, not that you minded.

"Yuuki! Somebody's here for you!" You hear your mother call you. You turn around and nod at her before you instructed your brother to take care of your twins. He then grinned and scooped up Mai up and twirled her around, while Mori demanded his uncle to do the same for him. You feel bad for the twins, and extremely thankful toward Yukio. You robbed your children from a chance to have a father because you wanted to keep them to yourself.

You didn't want to share them with the man who broke your heart.

You walked back inside the house, leaving the lush green backyard. You froze when you reached your mother's side; there sitting with a nervous look on his face was a person you never thought you'd see again.

Miya.

_**TBC….Maybe?**_

_**Characters: (I'm using Japanese names since my game is the Japanese version; Wagamama Fashion: Girls Mode)**_

Yuuki Origami – MC, comes from Osaka. Her family is well known in there and they are relatively rich. She left Osaka after a fight with her mother, wanting to prove her wrong and that she can be successful on her own. Then, she began to work in Luminas, Aki's Boutique where she met Miya.

Yukio Origami – Original Character; MC's older brother; Studying to become a doctor, originally was going to become Yuuki's new lover before I decided to make him her brother.

Kametsuru Origami – Original Character; MC's mother, and has a fiery personality. She has a short temper and often says things she doesn't mean to her children despite not meaning it. She hates her name, which literally means Turtle and Crane (Bird), both animals that live for hundred years. It's a real name, but it's very old and because of its meaning people don't name their children this strange name. (It's my great grandmother's name!)

Miya – Dominic. Comes from an equally old family, and after three years of dating, he suddenly broke up with Yuuki. He doesn't know about Yuuki's pregnancy. His name means beautiful land if I'm right.

Rio – A girl that comes from an old family. She and Miya were engaged before, but they broke it off when they were teenagers, and now she wants him back.

Rai – Renee. MC's best friend.

Aki – Grace. Acts as an older sister to the MC.


End file.
